1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display and a method of transmitting image data therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of transmitting image data of a liquid crystal display by using timing controllers and source drivers to perform data transmission and data distribution.
2. Description of Related Art
For a conventional liquid crystal display, image data can be transmitted only by a dual-port low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) transmission interface, and thus a timing controller which receives and transmits the image data in the liquid crystal display is also designed to have a dual-port LVDS transmission interface to meet the requirement for data transmission.
However, if the display resolution or frequency increases, the conventional dual-port LVDS transmission interface used for data transmission is not enough and is replaced by a quad-port LVDS transmission interface. As a result, two timing controllers with dual-port LVDS transmission interface are necessary to meet the requirement for data transmission.
Furthermore, when the quad-port LVDS transmission interface is used for data transmission, the condition of data transmission and data distribution is different from that of the dual-port LVDS transmission interface. Therefore, when the quad-port LVDS transmission interface is used for data transmission, the image data has to be distributed by a data distributor, and then transmitted to source drivers through two timing controllers, respectively. Accordingly, the production cost of the liquid crystal display will also increase, and the data transmission will become more complicated.